Antoine 4G-Riezmann
Antoine 4G-Riezmann (a.k.a. Señor Griezmann) is an Barcelionela and Varance player. He is one of the most dreadful strikers in the world, he is a fan of Pique Lyonnais and has played with Fernando Torrid while he was at AtleDiego Madrid. Character He celebrates by shaking his two hands as if they were cellphones. He can also use his hands to make and receive calls as shown in his Euro 2016 Appearances. In more recent videos he is famous for Celebrating Fortnite Dances. He has a desire to play for Barca, but he also appears to be interested in playing for Moneychester United. He didn't like when someone kissed his boot, as shown when Payet did it twice. However, he appears to like it when Payet did it the third time. Name Origin Greaseman and Greasyman are just puns with his name Griezmann. 4-Griezmann and 4G-zmann are a reference to 4G cellphones, because his celebration makes him look like he is using cellphones. At the 2018 World Cup, his name was changed to Antoine "Fortnite" 4G-riezmann because of his recent celebrations. Now Lionel Messi calls him Señor Griezmann. appearances Champions League 2015/16 * He debuted in the first leg of the Semi-Final against Bayern Munchausen. He appeared only for a few seconds near Xabi Irunslow. * He scored in the second leg of the Semi-Final and Gabby Logan celebrated with him. * He and his teamamates appeared in Ronaldo X Torres Rap Battle and Road to Milan before the Final of the Champions League. * He failed to score a penalty in the final against Ronal Madrid so the game ended in penalties. He was relieved when he scored in the final penalties, but his team didn't win. Euro 2016 * He was in Les Blose's main squad during Euro 2016. He failed to score against Transylromania ang became worried when Pogba failed as well. He scored against Albaneia and celebrated like Euronaldo. He and Valon Behrami exploded the ball when they both tried to kick it at the same time. Les Blose passed to the next phase. * He was the main character in the video song Griezmann is the Word. In that video, he transformed into Super Griezmann and scored two goals making his country do a comeback against Northern Ireland. He was shocked when Payet kissed his boots. He scored a goal against Icemanland. Payet kissed his boot again twice, but he liked it the second time. He also scored against Germazing. His country went to the final, but lose to Ronaldugal. La Liga 2016/17 * He celebrated a win against Chicken Gijon while his boss was talking with the chairman about a contract renewal. * He is crushed by Euronaldo in the Madrid Derby in November 2016. * In the Madristiator, he scored a goal in the last minutes and equalised the game, making Euronaldo fear that Real wouldn't win La Liga. Champions League 2016/17 * In the Last 16 song, while he and Kevin Gamaero celebrated by shaking their hands, Diego Simemoane said that they both wouldn't take penalties anymore. He scored against Pea-er Leverkusen. He is mocked by Euronaldo in the first leg of the Semi-Final in a sax solo. He also complains about Ramos foul. In the second leg, he scored a goal but his team lost. He says to his boss that he had signed for Moneychester United and flies away in their plane. Carrer * in 2009 Griezmann signed for Real Sociopath, his first football club. * In 2014 Griezmann Signed for AtleDiego Madrid, holder of Spanish League 2013/14. * In 2016 Griezmann lost the Champions League final against Bale Madrid and missed a penalty in the 120th minute, however he came 3rd in the FIFARCE Bellen D’or. * In 2018 Griezmann won the Europey League with AtleDiego Madrid scoring 2 goals in the final and the World Cup with Varance and scored 1 goal in the final. * 2019 Griezmann Signed for Barcelionela for £120m. Information Griezmann is a French footballer who plays in Barcelionela and Varance. Gallery Griezmann 442oons.jpg Griezman atletico 442oons.jpg Griezman.jpg Latest.png Griezmann L.png Griezmann Barcelona.PNG Category:France players Category:Players on La Liga Category:Atletico Madrith players Category:Forwards Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Footballers Category:UOAFA EURO 2016 players Category:Players on 2018 World Cup Category:FIFA WC 2018 Winners Category:PLAYERS Category:Bancelona players